


Quick Bites

by roguesarewe



Series: Company Drabbles (30 Years) [2]
Category: Holby City
Genre: 30 Years AU, F/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, college days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 12:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16086530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguesarewe/pseuds/roguesarewe
Summary: Roxanna is running late.  Henrik decides to take matters into his own hands.





	Quick Bites

Henrik Hanssen stood by the entrance of the lecture theatre waiting for his closest friend to come out of 'Introduction to Neurosurgery'. Henrik felt that Neurosurgery was not his forte and had opted to do something else to fill the module requirement. As the students filed out of the hall, he looked around for the shock of blonde hair which he always kept an eye out for when he waited for Roxanna. The last person out of the hall, Roxanna rushed down the hallway, the sound of her doc martens resonating in the empty hallway. She missed Henrik who had to jog after her.   
"Henrik, I told you. I can't be late again or Mrs Watson will find someone else to teach her son. I really need the job," she called behind her, her pace quickening significantly. She had 20 minutes to get to her dorms to get the bloody instrument and to run for the bus to the Watson household in time for Robert Watson's lesson.   
"Roxanna, you haven't had lunch yet and..." Henrik found himself cut off by a death stare. This woman was going to kill him one of these days. 

Upon reaching her dorm, she quickly unlocked the door and darted inside to get her music folders and the guitar, one of her most precious belongings. Henrik had slipped in the door behind her and before she could even get back out, he had closed it. "Henrik," she whined. She tried to push him out of the way, but his stance was firm. Suddenly he reached into his bag and pulled out a brown paper bag and handed it to her.   
"Ham and cheese sandwich, no crusts obviously. An apple. An orange. And a bar of the disgusting chocolate which you love so much." Roxanna smiled gratefully. "I knew you would have been rushing around and wouldn't have time to eat so I have taken the liberty of preparing lunch for you."  
"Henrik!" She exclaimed pressing a kiss on his cheek and grabbing the bag out of his hands. "Thank you!" 

Guitar slung over one shoulder, she left for the bus stop with Henrik in tow. "Thanks again for lunch!" She said again, hugging him once more before they parted ways.


End file.
